cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome Dokuro
"Even back then.... all I wanted to do was make a world where no one had to suffer as I did. My method may have changed, but my goal hasn't." ''-Chrome Dokuro'' Chrome Dokuro is one of the characters of the Cyverse metaseries. She is the daughter of Crimson Dokuro and Livianna Sinclair, and half-sister to her child, Violet. She is engaged to Yuuki and the leader of team CARY. Alongside Ruby, Arancia, Osiria, Hastur and Blair, she is a prominent member in the series. Appearance Chrome has short purple hair and purple eyes. Pale skinned, with a slender and curvy build. Wore an eyepatch over her right eye, which is a light gray compared to the left. Her animal trait is a tail, a few shades darker than her hair, which is usually wrapped around her waist. After the Fall of Beacon, Chrome has removed her eyepatch and her hair has grown down to her shoulders. Personality Once reclusive and timid, Chrome has come out of her shell with the help of her friends and is less anxious around others. A sweet and selfless girl, Chrome constantly tries to better herself as she searches for her true purpose in life. Despite her kind nature, Chrome has quite a temper, though she does not hold her anger in like she used to. Biography Early life Chrome was born to Crimson Dokuro and Livianna Sinclair, two young adults who were not planning on having children. With conflicting goals and secrets in the air, Livianna carried her child to term, but left the baby with Crimson to raise on his own. Crimson raised his daughter with love and care not seen all too often in the surrounding area. For her first years, Chrome was incredibly happy being raised by him and spending time with his friends. She quickly came to idolize him and share his dreams, wanting to become a Huntress. The Sinclairs Young Chrome’s life drastically changed when Crimson was suddenly taken, killed by bandits. With no other next of kin to go to, Chrome was placed in the custody of Livianna, who quickly made it obvious she wanted nothing to do with the Faunus. While Crimson was raising his daughter, she had found a family of her own but made it a point to keep Chrome separate from them. Chrome could never figure out the reason for this hatred but naturally blamed herself for it. Chromes' relationship with Livianna was dreadful, to say the least, almost the polar opposite of the warmth she felt from Crimson. Unlike him, her mother was cold and very distant, making Chrome feel like taking care of her was a chore or obligation, and not something a parent would normally do. While she never struck her daughter, neither did she give the same respect or decency that she gave anyone else, keeping the girl closed off for most of the time, and was outwardly cold to her. Her stepfather Red was no better, if not worse. When Chrome first arrived, he paid her little attention and simply went along with the same treatment Livianna gave her. But as she aged and matures physically, a darker side of him began to show itself, even if it was only when he drank. On these nights(and sometimes days), he would take advantage of her situation, touching and fondling her inappropriately. Chrome begrudgingly resigned herself to this molestation, thinking it was the only way to keep a roof over her head. Over time, the parenting of Livianna and Red tore down Chrome’s confidence and warped her outlook on both life and others. For years she endured it, thinking it was the only way she could live peacefully. But even she had her limits, and Chrome eventually had enough. When she finally confessed to Livianna about Red's advances, her mother angrily and hurriedly dismissed it as a lie, a ploy for attention. Chrome ran away after that. Despite the many negative words, the unwanted advancements and overall lack of care for anything outside her basic well-being, she still held her dream of becoming a Huntress like her father. But she was alone with no money, experience or training of any sort. She wandered the continent, soon feeling that death was a better end than crawling back to the Sinclairs. But that never happened when a voice suddenly sounded in her head. Beacon Chrome wasn't going crazy, the voice belonged to Rokudo Mukuro, a young man that was there, yet not. He taught her how to survive and fend for herself. Through his 'training' she both unlocked her aura and learned to sue her semblance, as well as basic combat skills, all of which were used to forge her way into Beacon Academy in Vale. There, she was appointed the leader of team CARY. Over the next two years, Chrome learned to readjust to normal life, growing close with her teammates, Yuuki, Rukia, and Azura. For the first time in years, Chrome finally felt like she could live a normal life. But things started to come apart at the Vytal Festival when Chrome met her half-sister, Violet Sinclair. The sheltered girl was kind in comparison to her parents, but Chrome wanted nothing to do with her former family, evidenced by the utter defeat Violet and her team suffered at Chrome and CARY's hand. Soon after, Beacon Academy was all but destroyed, Rukia left for Atlas and Yuuki disappeared after the death of her mother. Training begins Violet returned months later with her teammate Amber Farron after vanishing herself and after some convincing, brought Chrome and Azura along to the mysterious Rose mansion for training that she and Yuuki had undergone. Like them before her, Azura picked up on it quickly and turned out to be very gifted in the Ascended transformation. Chrome struggled to keep up until Violet offred to help using the method used on her to bring out her own power, anger. Though it started a bit awkwardly, Violet managed to upset her sister by bringing up things from her past, until Chrome finally snapped, just not in the way Violet was expecting. Darkness Years of anger and resentment poured forth, amplified by a hidden power no one previously knew of, the power of the Legendary Ascended Warrior. Unable to control her emotions, Chrome's demeanor changed completely. With an entirely new mindset, there was no hesitation in stabbing Violet, leaving her for dead as she left for Atlas. Soon after, she freed Mukuro from his prison, incinerating half the kingdom in the process. Now with Mukuro, Amber, and Grimm-like beasts at her side, Chrome made her way to the other kingdoms, but her mental state was beginning to deteriorate further. She was eventually stopped by Yuuki, who managed to calm her down without getting into an intense fight. Afterward recovering and remembering what she had done, Chrome went off to repair the bonds she had broken and the damage she had caused. What she wasn't prepared for is that her friends were more forgiving than she assumed. Shortly after Yuuki went into the Time Chamber with Arancia, Chrome set back out into Remnant with Amberm Azura, and Violet to destroy the beasts she had created. Even over the short period of time they had been around, once their connection with Chrome had been severed, these beasts reverted to their primal instincts and began to feed. Through this feeding, they began to evolve, stronger and more dangerous. Soon they began feeding on each other until only one remained. now incredibly powerful, it took a more beastly form of the one who created it, Chrome herself. Going by the name Anpu, it managed to swiftly overwhelm Chrome and her team using the power it acquired after feeding on humans, Faunus and Grimm alike. It then gave Chrome a choice, return to her former, or 'true' self as Anpu claimed, or die. Anpu then proceeded to kill Violet in hopes of 'triggering' the transformation before, but that backfired. This did trigger a transformation, but with her emotions in check, or at least focused on one task, Chrome managed to bring out her full strength without losing herself. Chrome made swift work of Anup, completely and utterly destroying the beast that killed her sister and the last remnant of her time as a 'witch'. The group returned to the Rose Mansion one member short. They had succeeded in their mission, but Violet was killed in battle. Chrome could feel herself being dragged down to despair once more as she told Yuuki about their recent exploits, only to have her friend propose to her. She may have been shocked, but strangely enough, it was just what her heart wanted, and Chrome immediately accepted... Next Arc: Koyuki Powers & Abilities Despite her timid appearance, Chrome is a powerful member of the Ascendance team. With years of practical experience under her belt and mastery of her semblance before her days at Beacon, she only rose higher and higher after beginning her training. Together with the power of the Legendary Ascended Warrior, she is a force to be reckoned with. Chrome is a master of the bow, her preferred weapon of choice and is adept in other weapons, most specifically the spear and sword. Her combat revolves around her semblance illusions, tricking and creating openings in her opponents in order to gain the upper hand in combat. Techniques Real Illusions ''' Chrome's main form of combat. A hereditary power that lays in her right eye, Chrome can create illusions that instead of tricking someone's five senses, are actually set in reality. Chrome uses this in a variety of ways, and use of it has exploded since her days at Beacon. Thes illusions draw from her energy reserves directly and can only maintain their form for one day. * '''Illusory weapons - Using these real illusions, Chrome creates weapons for combat instead of bringing physical ones with her everywhere. Most prominent are copies based on her bow as well as special arrows, Amber's Excalibur, a red spear, and various swords used as projectiles. * Nightmare illusions - This illusion tricks the opponents’ mind into seeing something that is different for everyone, regardless of whether Chrome knows them intimately or not. It preys on the mind’s fear and brings life to the target’s deepest fears, no matter what they may be. Like normal illusions and reality illusions, if one believes they are real, they can succumb to it and be harmed, or even killed by it. But unlike these other illusions, Chrome is incapable of seeing them herself as she is not creating the actual illusion, but merely giving one a means to see and feel it for themselves. No one, no matter how they act, or say they fear nothing is incapable of escaping the illusion once they are trapped in it unless they overcome or overwhelm their fear, break free or simply fall unconscious. However, if the flash of purple light is unseen, nothing will happen. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image" until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Chrome is capable of using energy blasts or beams. Chrome can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Aura Blade – She emits a blade of energy from her hand to slash and stab her opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura, and its color is dependant on it. * Chrome can shoot out multiple energy javelins from her blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * Aura Scythe – She holds out her right hand and creates a scythe that consists of an intense Ki, capable of harming even immortal beings like Ruby, or at least in theory. The cuts created by this blade do not heal, the ki infecting the wound and keeping it from healing at an accelerated rate. Transformations Chrome has a rather unique transformation line and has yet to fully master it. The overview of the standard branch can be seen here! Ascended Warrior(Legendary) ' A variant on the Ascension transformation, only usable by Chrome due to a mutation. This is the Legendary Ascencion transformation, with its power severely reduced to that just over a typical Ascended Warrior. The restriction is originally brought on by Chrome herself, out of a fear of losing herself once more into the Berserk State. Now it is used as a stepping stone to her full strength. The changes brought on are a bit different than the average transformation. While Chrome's hair does become white and her eyes crimson, muscle mass, height, and breast size do not increase noticeably. However, the form has a whopping multiplier of 15,000 times her base form. '''Legendary Ascencion ' The true version of the Legendary Ascended Warrior. After overcoming her past and fears, she released the full potential of this form, while keeping herself together. Her eyes are crimson, but unlike the previous state, her hair becomes a shimmering silver with a starlit space effect underneath, and her body is physically enhanced, with increased muscle mass, height, and breast size. Her power is far beyond a normal Ascended transformation, even exceeding Yuuki's Awakened form. With all this power, Chrome's personality changes a bit, her shy demeanor replaced with boldness and pride, bordering on arrogance. In addition, this form cannot be maintained for too long, only being at full power for a few minutes before steadily declining, eventually into the suppressed form. These setbacks are only due to Chrome being a novice in the transformation and will circumvent themselves as she gains complete mastery. When channeling her Eldritch abilities, Chrome's arms and legs change color to a glass-like appearance, blue with white streaks, or cracks. This is only an aesthetic change, her skin is still soft to the touch. '''Unique Forms Berserk State The Legendary Ascension form, brought forth in a fit of anguish. Normally in this state, Chrome would simply mindless destroy everything, fueled by the power. But the negative emotions Chrome kept bottled up for years surge forward with the power, instead changing her personality for a more cold and sadistic one. Her body changes minutely, but her appearance changes drastically. Her hair turns a deathly white and her eyes turn a crimson red, devoid of light. Thin red spiderlike veins of energy flow around her body, visible on her cheek, arms and legs. Over time, her mental state degrades, but thankfully she was stopped before any permanent damage was done. Because Chrome has overcome these negative feelings, this form cannot be used anymore. Miscellaneous - Chrome had a rocky relationship with Violet. Though her sister outwardly displays nothing but affection, Chrome has started to wonder if Violet is harboring any resentment. - Chrome has the highest power level out of her team. - Until she confessed, Chrome was unaware of Yuuki's feelings toward her. She knew of Yuuki's first confession but believed it to be a fever dream. - As a creator of beasts, Chrome is feared by average Grimm all over Remnant, save for First Grimm, who holds small respect for her. - Chrome knows a lot of survival skills, and is able to live outside on her own for an extended period of time, due to her travels with Mukuro. - The bow in her hair and the eyepatch she wore were mementos from Crimson. Unlike Yuuki, Chrome is not an officialy liscensd Huntress,and is currently unemployed. - Sfter seeing Ruby in action, she has considered modeling as a part-time job. - After a prank on the Phantom Thief went wrong, Chrome has a connection to an Eldritch being. She was told this comes with new abilities, but she has yet to experience anything aside from her aesthetic changes and disturbing visions. - She also has nightmares, but these don't bother her as much as they used to after Yuuki proposed. Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god